


Fic a day Day 5 - Pyro and Rob

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also short. Need sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic a day Day 5 - Pyro and Rob

Rob giggled as he watched Knight Pyro charging at the peasants, sending them flying with the galaxy orb. The faint thought of whether or not Nisovin liked how many times he had made copies of the orb flitted into his mind before he ignored it, turning to watch his squire tapping him gently on the shoulder.

The squire was carrying a small notebook, a dark green colour.

Rob grinned, flipping through the small book. He had sent his squire off to sort through Pyro's belongings while he had kept Pyro busy, giving Pyro plenty of peasants to fling haphazardly through the air.

He flipped through the journal, hoping there would be something interesting to use against Pyro.

His breath caught in his throat as he found one entry in particular, reading it as he saw his name.

His fingers clenched as he pulled out the entry, shoving it into his pack before giving the diary back to the squire.

“Put it back,” he hissed. The squire blinked before nodding, bowing as he took off.

He crumpled up the paper before frowning, drumming his fingers against the fence he was leaning against to watch Pyro.

He didn't want to break the kids heart, he really didn't. Maybe he'd get the idea when he found the diary and the missing page.

He really didn't want to break his heart.


End file.
